Märchenstunde
by Nightskye
Summary: Voldie erzählt einen Schwank aus seiner Jugend mit einer Priese Selbstironie ----->r/r (hoffe der html code funzt-sorry schon mal im Voraus)


Disclaimer: Voldie gehört JKR, und alles andere auch

                          Meine Geschichte   30 Oktober 1981 a.D. 

Jedes gute Märchen beginnt mit: Es war einmal…... Jeder Held wird in einer stürmischen Nacht geboren. Lebt bis er erwachsen ist in Demut und Armut, bis sich seine wahre Herkunft herausstellt, der verlorene Sohn , die totgeglaubte Prinzessin werden von den überglücklichen Eltern umarmt und treten ihrer Bestimmung gegenüber zu herrschen , auf das Friede und Glück gedeihen und sie leben glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende.

 Meistens ist es so dass sie fast nebenbei auch die große Liebe finden, und wir alle wissen auch ohne das wir das wirkliche Ende kennen dass sie sich niemals streiten oder verletzen und sich niemals trennen werden. 

Meine Vorraussetzungen ein Held zu werden waren also geradezu perfekt. 

Perfekt bis zu dem Punkt wo die Eltern den lang vermissten wieder freudig in ihre Reihen aufnehmen. Meine Erzeuger haben sich nicht gerade vor Glück überschlagen als die Frucht ihrer Lenden mit etwa 18 Jahren überraschender Weise an ihre Tür klopfte. 

 Ich hatte nie geplant dass zu werden was ich heute bin, wirklich nicht. Es überrascht mich manchmal selbst wie durchdacht alles erscheint, kaum jemand wird mir Glauben schenken wenn ich sage: i nichts war durchdacht und nichts war geplant. 

 Wenn man bedenkt das es sich so verhielt entbehrt es nicht einer gewissen Ironie das alles trotz der unvorhergesehenen Ereignisse so gut für mich lief. 

Ich kenne die Geschichten die sich um mich ranken, kenne die Mythen von meiner scheinbar grenzenlosen Macht. Schwachsinn. Ich war nie mächtiger als jeder andere Zauberer auch, ich war auch nie wissbegieriger, das einzige was mich von den anderen Zauberern unterschied war die Tatsache das ich alles was ich erlernt hatte in die Tat umsetzte, und wenn ich sage Alles, dann meine ich auch  **_ALLES!_**

Der einzige Grund warum meine schulischen Leistungen so hervorragend waren, war einzig und allein der das ich keine Freunde hatte. Schon damals war alles im Hause Slytherin auf die Reinheit des Blutes ausgerichtet. Vielleicht hätten sie mich akzeptiert wäre ich aus einer reichen Familie gewesen, Geld kann über fehlende Abstammung hinwegsehen lassen. 

Doch leider war dem nicht so. Ich war ein Waise und aus einem Muggelwaisenhaus, und damit ihrer Gesellschaft nicht würdig. Ich habe mich oft gefragt wie es gewesen wäre, wäre ich in ihrer Welt aufgewachsen, ich kam deprimierender Weise zu dem Schluss:  _genauso wie jetzt auch. _

 Ich erinnere mich gut an die langen Tage, wenn der Regen an die Schlossfenster prasselte und ich in der Bibliothek saß und mir jedes Buch einverleibte dessen ich habhaft werden konnte. Eigene Bücher besaß ich nicht. 

Nachdem meine werten Eltern mich also zum zweiten Mal auf die Strasse gesetzt hatten, oder vielmehr gesagt mein Vater, meine Mutter war wie ich erfuhr bei meiner Geburt gestorben und die Frau an der Seite meines Vaters war also dementsprechend meine Stiefmutter, beschloss ich diese Welt zu hassen. Einfach weil diese Welt mich hasste. 

 An diesem Abend rannte ich ziellos durch die Strassen von London , Fußgänger beachteten mich nicht, und zum ersten Mal erschien es mir als wäre wenigstens das Wetter auf meiner Seite, denn der strömende Regen verbarg die Tränen die ohne das ich es wollte über meine Wangen liefen. 

Irgendwann kam mir dann der Gedanke dass bei diesem Wetter draußen rumlaufen, noch dazu in Muggellondon  nichts zur Änderung meiner Situation beitragen würde. Ja ich glaube es war der Moment in dem ich alle Muggel verdammte. Ich war schließlich ein Zauberer und gehörte zu meinesgleichen.  

Ich nahm mir von dem letzten Rest Geld das ich noch hatte ein Zimmer im tropfenden Kessel. Als ich meinen Namen ins Gästebuch schreiben sollte hielt ich inne. Es war mir unmöglich meinen Namen:Tom Riddle, den Namen meines Vaters niederzuschreiben, um ehrlich zu sein ich wollte ihn nie wieder hören. Also benutzte ich den Namen den mir meine ach so netten Klassenkameraden gegeben hatten, wohl um sich über mich lächerlich zu machen. _ Welch eine Ironie das sie denselben Namen einige Jahre später gar nicht mehr zum Lachen fanden. _

**Voldemort  _(das Lord fügte ich aus Imagegründen erst später hinzu)_**

 Ja, so wurde ich zu Voldemort. 

Es folgten Jahre in denen ich reiste und noch mehr lernte, insbesondere über schwarze Magie.

Irgendwo dazwischen fand ich raus das die meisten Zauberer genauso verbohrt waren wie Muggel und genauso leicht zu beeinflussen. Es gibt immer jemanden der sich wünscht das ein anderer ihm sagt was er zu tun hat, nach diesem Prinzip sammelte sich langsam eine kleine Gruppe um mich. Wir mischten Muggel auf wo wir nur konnten, erst hatten wir nur ein bisschen Spaß, aber meine Anhänger wollten mehr. Ich gab ihnen wonach sie dürsteten .

Gib einen Menschen Macht über einen anderen und er wird sie nutzen. 

Mein erster Mord war aus reinem Mitleid, wirklich. Manchmal schlug der eine oder andere etwas über die Strenge, vor dem Crutiatus Fluch schreckten wir schon lange nicht mehr zurück. Doch diesmal schien das Opfer das wir uns ausgewählt hatten nicht geistig unversehrt zu bleiben. Ich hatte den Gedanken was ich mir wünschen würde, wäre ich in diesem Zustand, und ich kam zu dem Ergebnis:  **_den Tod. _**

Ja ich tötete den jungen Mann, und meine Anhänger jubelten. 

 Sie gaben sich mit diesem einen Mord nicht zufrieden und somit ging es weiter und die endlose Spirale der Ereignisse drehte sich. Kein Wunder das bald auch die hohen Herren der Zauberergesellschaft auf uns Aufmerksam wurden, die wie ich bald herausfand nicht nur Muggel, sondern auch deren magische Sprösslinge verabscheute. Ausnahmsweise trifft der Spruch:  _Ich war jung und brauchte das Geld  hier absolut ins Schwarze. _

 Hätte ich wirklich dahinter gestanden, wäre Selbstmord absolut gerechtfertigt gewesen. Und so schizophren bin ich auch nicht, zumindest war ich es dort nicht. 

 Von da an begann das ganze langsam ein Eigenleben zu führen. Meine Moral und ethische Prinzipien waren längst über Bord gegangen. Mit den Morden begann auch langsam der Name Todesser Gestalt anzunehmen, und aus Voldemort wurde Lord Voldemort. 

Unsere Reihen wurden langsam aufgebessert durch Zauberer aus ranghohen Familien die sich uns anschlossen. Bevorzugterweise aus Slytherin, wäre die Sache nicht so tragisch könnte man ein gewisses Maß an Ironie feststellen.

 Wie dem auch sei- die Meute verlangte nach Blut, und ich gab es ihnen. Dummerweise passte unsere kleine sadistische Gesellschaft nicht in den grossen Plan des Ministeriums und sie kamen auf die glorreiche Idee Auroren auf uns anzusetzen. Am Anfang fand ich sie sehr hilfreich.Säuberten sie doch die Reihen meiner Anhänger von jenen Individuen die ich höflich als  schwächere Glieder in der Kette  bezeichnen möchte.

Wir mordeten also lustig weiter, wobei ich mir die dicksten Fische persönlich vorbehielt. Natürlich ließ ich sie vorher von meinen treuen Untertanen festsetzen. Niemand zweifelte an meiner Macht. Nicht einmal ich selber.

Mit der Zeit fingen diese Auroren jedoch an zu nerven. Immer wieder erwischten sie einige meiner besten Leute, und was noch schlimmer war, Verrat schlich sich ein wie eine langsam dahinsiechende Seuche. Es erforderte drastische Maßnahmen. Ich erfand das dunkle Mal. Und alle mussten mir die Treue bis in den Tod schwören. _klingt dramatisch nicht? _

Die Todesser waren zu einem exklusiven Club geworden, und ich war ihr König. Bald hatten wir es also auch auf Auroren abgesehen und wir machten auch nicht vor ihren Familien halt. Jeder sollte wissen, was passierte wenn er sich gegen mich auflehnte.

Irgendwo dazwischen bin ich mir sicher war der Zeitpunkt an dem ich das letzte bisschen Menschlichkeit verloren hatte. Das einzige Gefühl zu dem ich fähig bin ist Zorn. Zorn darüber das etwas nicht so läuft wie ich es erwarte. Mir ist es egal wen ich verfluche, selbst wenn es ein Anhänger von mir ist. Gnade? Hätte ich Gnade in Erwägung gezogen wäre ich nicht da wo ich jetzt stehe. Der verheißungsvolle Held hat sich in den Bösewicht verwandelt. Manche Leute sagen ich wäre der Teufel, vielleicht bin ich es. _Weiß Gott dass er Gott ist? _

 Heute Abend wird eine andere Aurorenfamilie ins Jenseits befördert, ich weiss den Namen nicht, aber einige meiner Todesser lechzen schon seit langem nach ihrem Tod. Ein Grund mehr es zur Chefsache zu erklären. Trotzdem werde ich die Vorahnung nicht los dass ich mich noch sehr lange an diesen Tag erinnern werde. Es ist die Spannung in der Luft, die seltsame Färbung des Himmels. Vielleicht ein Grund dies alles niederzuschreiben.  _Potter… richtig! Potter war der Name…_

 ENDE 

 A/N: Ja ich weiss . Kommt ein bisschen zu liebenswürdig rüber, oder? Aber hey , meiner Auffassung nach ist er erst in 15 Jahren das wahre Monster. 


End file.
